


Nightmares

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Nightmares, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always a nightmare that you wake from just a little later than you wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

"Squall? Squall!" 

The voice was faint. A whisper on a breeze, barely touching his ears as the world around him seemed to swirl and disapate into a blurred mess. Too many colors faded from existence, too many sounds stopped at once, and he felt like he was falling. Something touched him. Something pressed against his face, and his eyes struggled to focus in on the brilliant blue and golden yellow that seemed to be the only color left in the world. 

"Squall, please, can you hear me?" 

The voice was louder now, but it seemed to be falling into the void just like all the others. He tried to move his lips, tried to force out a word or a sound, but nothing came. The world was falling away, slowly crumbling from beneath him and he was falling, too. He felt the ground at his back, but somehow he was still tumbling. Tumbling and slipping into the darkness behind his eyes, his lungs feeling as if they were filled with water. He could hardly breathe.

"Squall... Please... stay with me, okay? We're gonna be okay." 

The voice called to him again, demanding his attention. He felt hands on his face, his eyes drifting in and out of focus. He recalled the feeling of soft lips against his, something wet hitting his face, and air being forced into his lungs. The organs hurt, just like everything else. He wanted to cry out, to tell the voice to let him be. His eyes slipped shut, his body failing and fighting against the wishes of the voice. 

Then he woke. His eyes snapped open, blurry and unable to make out the shapes in the darkness. Beside him, a body shifted around in response to his frantic awakening. Wiping his eyes, he realized he'd been crying. 

"Leon...?" A sleepy voice grumbled, a hand coming to rest on his forearm. "Are you alright..?" The body sat up, a hand lazily finding its way to the damp hair atop his head. He nodded his head, swallowing the lump in his throat as he took a deep breath.

"Yeah, Cloud. I'm fine... just a nightmare."

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been having a rather shitty day, so what better way to cope than make Leon suffer for Strifehart Sunday?


End file.
